Geschichte Cilane
'Cilane' [[Begriffe| zurück]] right|50px|QR-Code-Geschichte_Cilane 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise „Cilane“, Begriffsklärung in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL:http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20... . Helfe bei unserem Forschungsprojekt mit einer steuerlich abzugsfähigen Spende 'Geschichte Cilane' Die Europäische Adelskommission genannt Cilane oder C.I.L.A.N.E., „La Commission d'information et de liaison des associations de noblesse d'Europe“, ist eine Austausch- und Vernetzungsorganisation europäischer Adelsverbände. Sie wurde 1959 in Paris gegründet und dient zur Vernetzung der Mitglieder von und Jugendarbeit der Adelsorganisationen, ihre Geschäftssprache ist Französisch. Cilane wurde am 29. April 1959 in Paris von Vertretern französischer, deutscher, österreichischer, italienischer und russischer Adelsorganisationen gegründet. 1987 erfolgte der Beitritt der Adelsverbände Belgiens, Spaniens, der Schweiz, Portugals und der Austritt Österreichs, 1990 der Beitritt Schwedens, 1996 der Beitritt Finnlands, der Niederlande und des Vatikans, 2006 der Ungarns und 2008 der Maltas. 'Mitgliedsverbände:' #Belgien: Association de la Noblesse du Royaume de Belgique (ANRB) #Dänemark: Dansk Adels-Forening (DAF) #Deutschland: Vereinigung der Deutschen Adelsverbände (VdDA) #Finnland: Maison de la Noblesse Finlandaise-Riddarhuset #Frankreich: Association d' Entreaide de la Noblesse Française (ANF) #Großbritannien: Commission and Association for Armigerous Families of Great Britain (AFGB) #Italien: Corpo della Nobilita Italiana (CM) Malta: (aufgenommen April 2008) #Malta: #Niederlande: Nederlands Adelvereniging (NAV) #Päpstlicher Adel: Réunion de la Noblesse Pontificale (RNP) #Portugal: Associação da Nobreza Histórica Portugal (ANHP) #Russland: Union de la Noblesse Russe (UNR) #Schweden: Maison de la Noblesse Suédoise-Riddarhuset #Schweiz: Association de Familles Suisses (AFS) #Spanien: Real Asociación de Hidalgos de España (AHE) #Ungarn: (aufgenommen Oktober 2006) Folglich sind die Gebiete der Verbreitung der Szlachta der Adelrepublik nur über den russischen Adelverband und mittelbar über die baltischen Ritterschaften, vertreten durch die Vereinigung der Deutschen Adelsverbände (VdDA), repräsentiert. Dies bedeutet, dass faktisch der Adel in den Ländern Litauen, Polen, Ukraine und Weißrussland nicht vertreten ist. Es ist um so bedauerlich, als gerade die Szlachta über Jahrhunderte den Inbegriff einer gekonnten Wahrnehmung der Rechte des Adelstandes darstellte. Zum Zwecke des Erhalt der Adelskreise organisiert die Cilane Jugendaustausch sowie einmal jährlich stattfindende internationale Jugendtagungen. Außerdem pflegt die Cilane ein Verzeichnis ihrer Mitglieder, um Kontakte zu vermitteln. Von Beginn an geplante multilaterale Jugendaustausch, der anfänglich nur als bilateral zwischen Frankreich und Deutschland durchgeführt werden konnte, erweiterte sich erst mit dem Beitritt weiterer Mitgliedsverbände. So waren bis 1987 neu beigetreten die Adelsverbände Belgiens, Spaniens, der Schweiz, Portugals, während Österreich 1987 nicht mehr vertreten war und 1990 Schweden hinzukam. In den kommenden Jahren bis 1996 einschließlich traten dann die Adelskorporationen Finnlands und der Niederlande sowie der Pontifikale Adel bei. Diese waren zunächst als Beaobachter mit Vertretern bei der C. verteten, bevor sie sich zu einem Beitritt entschlossen. Nach dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion und des Warschauer Paktes spielte die Diskussion um eine Osterweiterung der C. eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle auf den Adelskongressen. Bisher beigetreten sind Russland und Ungarn. 1990 wurde von der belgischen Delegation ein Ethischer Kodex des Europäischen Adels angeregt, der 1994 durch die C. als sogenannter "Code éthique de la noblesse en Europe" verabschiedet wurde. Er kann als das Ergebnis zahlreicher Überlegungen zur Schaffung eines aktuellen Adelsethos für das 21.Jahrhundert angesehen werden kann. In ihm wurden die geistige und moralische Dimension des Adelsauftrages, die familiären Werte und die Rolle des Adels in der Gesellschaft untersucht, definiert und als Empfehlungskatalog proklamiert. 'Quellen und Schrifttum: ' *Degenfeld-Schonburg, Graf Christoph v.: Die europäische Adelskommission, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.I (1962), S.246 *Finck v. Finckenstein, Graf Theodor: 10 Jahre Internationale Adelskommission. Bericht über die Tätigkeiten der Commission d`Information et de Liaison des Associations de Noblesse d`Europe, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.VIII, Westerbrak 1969, S.83-84 *NN: Strukturen und Aufgaben der Europäischen Adelskommission, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXVI, Kirchbrak 1987, S.219 *NN: Europäische Adelskommission Cilane, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXIX (1990), S.78-82, 85-86 und 100-104 *Finck v. Finckenstein, Theodor Graf: C.ilane - Die Europäische Adelskommission (Vorstellung dieser Einrichtung, Sinn und Zweck), in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXXI, Kirchbrak 1992, S.250 *Commission d`Information et Liaison des Associations Nobles d`Europe: Cilane, in: Nachrichtenblatt des Verbandes Der Sächsische Adel, Jg.XXII., Nr.44 vom 15.9.1994, S.24f (darin: Code éthique de la noblesse en Europe) *Claus Dieter v. Schumann: Sitzung der europäischen Adelskommission in Norfolk am 9.September 1995, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXXV (1996), S.13 und 291 *Claus-Dieter v. Schumann: Wesen und Wirken der Europäischen Adelskommission (mit Abdruck des vollständigen Ethischen Kodexes des europäischen Adels, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXXVII (1998), S.6-10. Kategorie:Begriffe Kategorie:Adelsverbände